Bella on Total Drama
by Starlit487
Summary: What can happen when Clumsy human Bella gets accepted on the popular reality show Total Drama. Does Bella have what it takes to survive on the island with the other 23 other contestants.
1. Auditioning

**Chapter 1**

February: 2006

It was a normal Saturday afternoon I was over at Jacob's watching him fix up my truck because it broke down last week. I still can't believe how much things have changed this year. First my vampire boyfriend Edward left me after my distastourous birthday and now I just found that my best friend Is a werewolf. Seriously, what's next mermaids and unicorns.

"Bella earth to Bella" I heard someone calling me. I looked up and saw Jacob standing in front of me with an amused expression. I chuckled and said "Sorry Jake I just space out there." "Yea I could tell you weren't listening to anything I was saying." I shook my head and said "Sorry Jake what were you saying." He chuckled and said "Well Bella I wanted to know if you are up to a little dare ." I gave him a suspicious look and said "What kind of dare." He gave me an evil look and said "Well the other day while I was in the grocery store I saw an AD for a reality show and I think it would be perfect you." I shook my head while laughing and said "Oh hell no Jacob for one thing I don't even know what kind of reality show it is and secondly even if I do audition there's no way they'll pick me." He busted out laughing and said "Well you got a point there Bella, but sign up for it anyways unless your chicken." He then proceeded to make chicken noises. I groaned and said "Jacob be Mature." He continued to make chicken noises like he didn't even hear me. I sighed and said "Fine Jacob I'll audition, but they most likely they won't pick me. Jacob smiled and said "What if they do pick you." I shrugged and said "They won't trust me." "Let's say the do against all the odds would you participate." I groaned and said "Fine Jacob if by some Miracle they do chose me I'll participate no matter what." Jacob got really happy and I know I'm going to regret this.

"Jacob what exactly kind of reality show is it" I asked Jacob as he got the camera ready. "It's hard to explain, it's sort of like a competition like you do different stuff each week." "Really" I said in horror. Jacob just laughed and said "Well don't worry Bella after all you're the one that said they probably won't pick you so you have nothing to be afraid of." I chuckled at his statement and then decided to change the subject. "Jake what am I going to say on the tape." Jake shrugged and said "Well the AD said talk about what kind of person you are and why you should be chosen." "What" he said as I smiled sarcastically at him. "Ok the camera's all set you ready" he asked. "As ready as I'll ever be" I told him as I took a seat on my bad.

Recording

As soon as Jake told me to go I started talking "Hi my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called by Bella. I'm a nice outgoing person who does really well in school. Though I'm not the best coordinate out there. "Yea you're the clumsiest person in the world" Jacob said interrupting me. "Shut up Jake" I said back to him. I started getting nervous and said "Um you should choose me because I could bring in higher ratings. Jacob started to laugh and said "Yea by tripping every where." "Shut up Jake." "aww come one Bella it's true I mean you probably destroy the whole place." He finally shut up when I gave him a death glare.

Recording Ends

"How embarrassing" I said as soon as Jacob shut the camera off. He laughed and said "Oh come on now Bella." I sighed and said "Shut it Jake before I hurt you." He laughed again and said "Yea I would love to see you hurt this werewolf." I groaned and said "Whatever lets just get the tape mailed out." "Don't worry I'll handle it" Jake said. After Jake put the tape in the mail we sat in my room in silence for a while. "Jake be honest do you actually think they will choose me" I asked him breaking the silence. Jacob shrugged and said "To be honest I don't think but hey it was fun auditioning right." I just shook my head and said "Whatever."

Author's Note

Well there's chapter one to my first story and I hoped you all liked it. I'm sorry if it was short but I promise it'll get better. Next chapter will take place 3 months after these and you can guess what happens next and yes Edward and the rest of his family will be in it. I need you guys to give me suggestions for team names and there will only be 2 teams so suggestions would be great. Let me know if you guys want the some of the original cast of total drama in it or if you want brand new people in it so let me know. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Accepted

**Chapter 2**

May 16, 2006

I was glad when the final bell rang so I could enjoy the rest of the day with Edward. Ever since he came back things have started to go back to normal . Once I left the gym Edward was immediately there waiting for me. "Hello Love you didn't hurt yourself too bad in gym did you" he asked with amusement. I chuckled and said "No not too bad." "Good" he said with relief. Once we were in his car Edward turned to me and said "Bella there's going to be a thunder storm here real soon so I was wondering if you wanted to go and watch the family play baseball." "No it's alright you go and have a good time I have things I need to do at home tonight" I said hoping he wouldn't sense my nervousness. I looked up at him and saw pain all across his face. Edward sighed as he started up the car and left the school parking lot.

Once we got to my house Edward carried me up to my bedroom and said "Bella are you sure you don't want to come." I groaned and said "It's fine Edward besides I have homework that needs to be done, studying for finals, and cook for Charlie." Edward grinned and said "Ok then I'll see you later." With that done he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left. After he was gone I started thinking about everything that has recently happened. Just last week we had defeated Victoria with the wolf's help. I also agreed to marry Edward so that he would change me into a vampire and surprisingly Jacob is still talking to me. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the mailman from the front porch. I hurried up downstairs to see if I had gotten anything. Of coarse most of the mail was Bills or Ads, but then I saw one with my name on it. The top of it said Total Drama Inc. and I immediately went into confusion. Once I opened it up my eyes widened as I read it and realized what it truly was.

**Dear, Isabella Swan**

**We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted as a contest on Total Drama island. You will be competing with 23 other contests for an award of $1 million dollars. We need you to call and confirm yourself as a contestant by May 22 and then we'll have one of our workers come and pick you up at your house on May 27. We began airing on national T.V on June 1 . We'd like to thank you for auditioning on our show and hope to see you as a contestant.**

After I read the letter for the tenth time I decided to call Jacob and tell him. He picked up on first ring "Hello." "Jake it's me" I said very frantically. "Bella what's wrong" he asked worried. I took in a deep breathe and said "Jake remember that show that you made me audition for." "Yea" he said not sure where I was getting at. "They want me on the show" I said with actual excitement. "WHAT NO WAY" He yelled over the phone. I chuckled and said "Can you come over I need to talk to you about it." "I'm already on my way" he said still excited.

Once he got to my house I immediately gave him the note. He had excitement in his eyes as he read it. "I can't believe they actually accepted you" he said between laughs. I laughed with him and said "Yea I know what a shocker." After that things went quiet for a few minutes. Jacob broke the silence by asking "So are you going to do it." I shook my head and said "I don't think I can." Jacob looked shocked and said "Bella you should totally do it I mean you have until next week to call and your school ends on the 23rd and you graduate on the 25th." I nodded my head and said "I know but even if I wanted to go Edward or my dad will never allow it." Jacob sighed and said "Let me talk to your dad I'm pretty sure I can convince him." I smiled a little I knew Jacob probably could convince my dad, but Edward was a whole other story. "Ok if my dad does let me do it there's no way Edward would let me." Jacob shrugged and said "Bella who cares what he says it's not his decision it's yours and remember when he left you broken this is sort of payback because now you're the one who's leaving but only for a few weeks and not months." I thought about it for a minute and I realized Jacob was right because I was still mad at Edward for leaving me and I don't think he's suffered as much as I did. I chuckled and said "Ok Jacob I'm doing it I'll go call right now." He smiled at me in return as I got my phone out and started dialing the number.

Once my dad got home Jacob and I immediately brought him in the kitchen to discuss the situation. To my surprise he actually agreed right away. "Are you serious dad you don't mind" I asked him in complete shock. He nodded and said "Of coarse Bella I mean I wish you told me sooner that you audition, but if they actually accepted then I don't have no problem with you going and besides it would be good for you to make new friends." "Dad you do realize I'll be on national TV clumsy Bella on national TV." My dad chuckled and said "That's my other reason too because It would be funny to see you on TV. "DAD" I yelled in embarrassment while him and Jacob were laughing. Then my dad got serious and said "Bella your going to tell Edward right because since you two are engaged now it's only right to tell him." I could tell that he wasn't happy about the engagement, but he's learning to deal with it. I nodded and said "Yea Dad I'm going to tell him here in a little bite." After that Jacob and I went upstairs so I could call Edward. Edward picked up first ring "Bella are you alright Alice can't see your future" he asked worriedly. I sighed and said "Yea Edward I'm fine Jake came over for a visit." I heard Edward groaned and said "The dog's there." "Yes ,but don't worry he'll be leaving here shortly, but Edward I need to talk to you and the rest of your family at your place alright." "Bella what's wrong you sound nervous" he asked worriedly. I sighed and said "Don't worry I'll tell you at your place and make sure everyone is their it's very important." Edward sighed and said "Ok Bella I'll see you in a little bite." After he hung up I sighed and turned to Jacob and said "I don't think I can do this." "Don't worry Bella you can do it I know you can." I smiled at him and said "Thanks."

When I got to the Cullen's house and told them I was leaving Forks Edward completely freaked out before I could finish. "Bella what did I do please don't leave me can't we talk this through." Before I could say anything Alice was the next one to say something "Bella if your still mad at us why didn't you say anything earlier come on we can work this out after all your wedding's only in a couple of months and we got plenty of time." Jasper was the next one to speak "Bella if your going to be mad at someone be mad at me not Edward after all it's all my fault I should've had better control. Esme and Carlisle went on telling me about how important I was to them and how leaving them would destroy me. "ENOUGH" I yelled and they all stood their in shock. I sighed and said "You didn't let me finish I said I'm leaving Forks but only for a few weeks." Everyone sighed in relief even Rosalie Edward then pulled me onto his lap and gave me a deep kiss. After he let go he gave me a confused stare and asked "What are you leaving for." I blushed red because I didn't know how any of them would react so I took out my letter and handed it to Edward. The others went next to Edward to read it as well. Before I knew it Emmett busted out with laughter. I saw everyone with shock expressions especially Edward. "B-Bella what is this" Edward asked still in shock. I sighed and said "Back in February Jacob dared me to audition for some kind of reality show, and I thought I would do it because I didn't think they would actually choose me, but I was way wrong." Edward finally got himself together and said "Bella you are not doing this it's far too dangerous." I sighed and said "Edward nothing's going to happen to me." He shook his head and said "I said no Bella I won't let you do this reality show." I got up from my seat in anger and said "Well I'm sorry you feel that way Edward, but you don't have a say in this it's my decision and I'm going whether you agree or not." Edward looked hurt which I admit he deserved it and everyone else was shocked. I just left the house started heading back to my house.

It was about 10 when Edward came through my window. He layed next to me on my bed his eyes never leaving mine. I was about to say something, but Edward's lips met mine and stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. After he pulled away I sighed and said "Edward I'm sorry about what happened back at the house that was rude of me." He shook his head and said "No Bella I know If I was in your position I would've gone off too, it's just that I don't think I'll be able to watch you on T.V. getting hurt." I took in a deep breathe and said "Edward I see where your coming from I really do, but I would like you to see where I'm coming from." "How so" he asked curiously. I sighed and said "I've never been really good at anything like sports I always fail at that, and school I do ok in, but I'm not the smartest, so I would like to go on this reality show because I would like to see how far I can make it and if I can make it pretty far on the show then I know that at least I can survive better than anyone." Edward laughed and said "I do Bella I really do see it from your point and that's why I let you go that and Emmett was begging me to let you go because he wants to see you embarrass yourself on national T.V." I laughed and said "Probably will." Edward pulled me closer and said "Just promise me you'll be careful." I shrugged and said "How bad can the show be."

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped you all liked it. Don't worry next chapter will be Bella arriving on Total Drama Island I just wanted to show you how Bella handles being accepted on the show. I do need some help though I'm not sure that when Bella's on total drama island should it be in her POV or just a Normal POV or just go through each chapter in a different contestants POV. Please Review and let me know because it's very important when writing the other chapters. Chapter 3 will be posted soon.


	3. Arriving Part 1

**Chapter 3**

I can't believe that today's the day I'm leaving for Total drama I'm exited and scared at the same time. I'm exited because I finally get to do something new, but also scared because I'm not too sure what to expect. These past few weeks Edward's been trying to spend as much time with me as possible like last week he'd always make sure he was with me every single moment. He even went as far as to break Charlie's visitation rules just to spend time with me. And every time I would go and spend time with the rest of the Cullen's Esme kept expressing her concern over my safety. Carlisle and Jasper are still in shock that I actually agreed to go. Emmett keeps trying to help me with battle strategies and teaching me how to form alliances. I keep telling him I don't use people and I also said I probably won't last long which he agreed right away. Rosalie didn't care much about me going and Alice was all depressed because she wouldn't be able to play Bella Barbie for a while.

After I got all my stuff packed and set it out on my porch I noticed a few cars pulling into my drive way. Emmett ran up to me and pulled me into a big bear hug and said "Oh Bella I can't believe your actually going on National Television." I almost fell when he let go, but luckily Edward caught. Edward gave me the best smile he could and said "Bella are you sure you want to do this I mean it's not too late to back out." I rolled my eyes and said "Edward for the millionth time I'm sure and besides you'll see me once a week on the television." He smirked at me and said "it won't be the same." I shook my head and turned to the rest of the Cullen's and said "So I guess I'll be seeing you guys in a month or too.." Alice hugged me and said "Bella the moment you come home we're going on a huge shopping spree." I gave all the others a hug goodbye and told them how much I missed them. Before I knew it I saw a bus pulling in front of my house honking very loudly. I turned to Edward and gave him one last kiss and hug. "I'll see you soon" I said as I continued to hug him. "We'll be watching every week just promise me you'll be careful." I gave him a long kiss and said "I promise." I pulled out of his embrace and went to the bus so I can get ready for Total Drama Island.

June 1: Normal POV

Everyone in the Cullen house was off doing their own thing. Rosalie and Alice were busy buying some new clothing online. Carlisle and Esme were rearranging some furniture while Emmett and Jasper were watching some television. Edward has been up in his room sulking since Bella left and wasn't too sure how much longer he'll be able to take not seeing her. Emmett looks at the clock periodically to see when it's eight o clock. When it finally turned eight Emmett got up from the couch and yelled "HEY IT'S EIGHT O CLOCK EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE IT'S ABOUT TO START." Everyone immediately came rushing into the room and took a seat. "This is so exiting" Emmett said bouncing off the couch. "Emmett would you please stop bouncing around it's about to start" Edward said nervously.

T.V.

"Hey everyone were coming to you live from Camp Wawanakwa somewhere Muskoka, Ontario and I'm your host Chris Mclean." "Dropping you season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now." "So here's what's going down 24 campers have signed up to spend 9 weeks at a rundown summer camp they'll compete in challenges against each other and then have to face judgment of their fellow teammates and then every three days one team will either win an award or watch one of their fellow team members walk the dock of shame and ride the boat of losers and leave total drama island for good."

Scene changes to award ceremony

"Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremony where the teams will vote someone off and not receive a marshmallow." "The camper who can last the longest on total drama without being voted off will win a fortune of a million dollars and lets face it they'll probably blow it on useless junk." "To be able to survive on total drama island they'll have to battle insect, grizzly bears, horrible camp food, and most importantly each other." "Every second their here will be caught on one of our hundreds of cameras all over the Island who will go home crying like a baby find out here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND."

Commercial 

Cullen's house

Emmett was laughing like a maniac while the others were talking amongst themselves. "Jasper I bet Bella won't even make it to the next episode." Jasper shrugged and said "I don't know Emmett we haven't seen any of the other competitors." Emmett grinned challengingly and said "Ok Jasper $50 says Bella won't make it to the next episode." Jasper chuckled and said "Your so on." Edward then sighed and said "I really hope she does get voted off that way I can see her much sooner." Everyone just snickered besides Esme and Carlisle who expressed their concerns over her safety. "BE QUIET IT'S ABOUT TO START" Alice screamed and suddenly everyone was quiet again.

T.V.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island it's time to meet our first twelve campers and by the way most of them think they're staying at a condo house so if they seem a little mad that's why." (Alejandro arrives and gives Chris a high five) "Alejandro welcome to total drama island." "Thanks Chris I'm glad to be here." "Just wait over there until all the other campers arrive." (Sierra arrives and hugs Chris) "AHHHHH Chris Mclean you don't know how long I've dreamt about this moment." (Drops Chris and runs over to where Alejandro is.) "O-kay then well here's our next contestant DJ." "Hey Chris Mclean nice to meet you." (Shakes his hand) "Thanks DJ Love the shirt man." (Gwen Arrives) "Hey it's Gwen." "This is where we're staying." "No your staying here my crib's a nice condo house with a heater and A.C." (Points angrily at Chris) "You can not make me stay here." (Chris takes out contract) "Actually I can it's in your contract you sign and don't worry we made sure we made copies." (Gwen sighs and walks away) "Here's our next contestant Duncan hey Duncan what's up." "I hate Surprises." (Chris smiles evilly) "I know your parole officer warned me about that says I can call and have you put back Juvy hall." "Whatever." (Walks away) (Lindsey arrives) (Chris starts to drool) "Not too shabby" "Hi hey you look familiar have we met before." "I'm Chris Mclean the host." "Still not ringing a bell." (Katie and Sadie arrive) "Katie and Sadie welcome to your new home for 9 weeks." "Oh my Gosh Sadie It's an actually summer camp." "I know I've always wanted to go to summer camp and now we're here." (Both squels and runs in delight) (Ezekiel arrives) "Ezekiel what's up man." (Looks up at the sky) "I see some clouds and some birds flying around." (Everyone chuckles) "Ok dude I know you've been home schooled your whole life and don't get out much just try and not say too much and don't get voted off early." "Yes sir." (Walks away) "Wow I mean wow." (Geoff arrives partying) "Hey everyone ready to party." "Geoff my man how's it going." "Hey Chris Mclean doing good Bro." (Heather arrives) "Heather welcome to the island." (Heather gives an evil glare at everyone and walks away.) (Harold arrives and breathes in and out freaking Chris out) "Uh Harold?" "So this isn't a resort instead it's a rundown summer camp." "Yep." "Awesome so much more favorable to my skills." (Harold walks away and stands near Duncan) "Are those real percings." (Duncan grabs Harold by the shirt) "Talk to me one more time and I'll make sure you never talk again." (Harold looks at him in fear then his mouth drops when he sees the next arrival.) "Hey y'all LeShawna is in the house What's up my brother." (LeShawna high fives DJ). "Gosh I've never meet a women like you before your big from the behind and stuff and all loud." "WHAT DID YOU SAY GET OVER HERE NOW." (Alejandro and DJ Hold LeShawna back while Harold gets in a fighting pose.) "Alright campers settle down and welcome contest number 14 Cody." "Hey Chris I see the ladies have already arrived." (Sierra runs up to him and hugs him tightly) "AHHHHH Cody I'm glad I finally get to meet you in person." "Huh how do you even know me." "I was at the library you were at on March 7th at 4:20 and when I saw you I knew we were meant to be." (Chris is wierded out by Sierra) "Ok then we'll let's welcome our next contest." (Owen Arrives) "OWEN WELCOME MAN." (pulls Chris into a bear hug.) "Chris Mclean it's Awesome to be here." "OWEN PUT ME DOWN NOW." (Owen Puts Chris down) "Sorry Chris I'm just so exited to be here." "Ok cool and here comes Trent." (Trent arrives and high fives Chris) "Hey Chris you rocked in that last drama movie." "Thanks dude it's what I do." (Noah arrives) "Noah welcome to total drama island." "Whatever man." (Noah bumps into Heather) "Watch it dweeb." (Tyler comes flying and crashing through baggage's) "TYLER WICKED WIPE OUT DUDE." "T-Thanks." (Eva arrives) "Eva." (Eva just glares at him and walks away) "And here comes Justin." (Every girl was suddenly drooling and almost every guy looked in envy while Owen looked like he was staring at an Angel.) "Hey Justin welcome to Total drama island" _"Thanks I'm glad to be here." _"To let you know it was your looks that got you on the show." _"I can live with that." _(Bridgette arrives) "Here's our surfer girl Bridgette." "Hey what's up." (Geoff takes notice in Bridgett) "Hey I'm Geoff what's up." "Hey nice to meet you." "Ok next is Courtney." (Courtney arrives) "Hi nice to meet you all." "Hey I'm Owen." "Nice to meet you Owen." "Ok campers just two more campers to get through and next is Izzy." (Izzy comes flying off the boat and doing a somersalt on the dock) "Hey everyone so this is summer camp are we going canoing are we going to do Arts and crafts." (Everyone but Owen gives her odd looks) "Well then lets welcome our final contestant Bella Swan." (Bella arrives) "Bella welcome to Total Drama Island." "**T-thanks." **(Alejandro takes notice to Bella's blush and nervouisness and walks up to her.) "Hello my name is Alejandro and you must be Bella I must say you have a beautiful blush." (Bella blushes even more) "**T-Thank you." **"Ok guys let's get going follow me."

Award Ceremony

"For the next 9 weeks this camp will be your home and the campers around you will be your teammates, competition, and even your friends." "The camper who is able to stay on Total drama island the longest without being voted off will win 1 million dollars." "Excuse me Kyle what's our sleeping arrangements because I would like a room with a sunset view since I'm the prettiest." "Ok your right, but that's not how this works and it's Chris." Each of you will be staying in a cabin girls on one side and boys on another." "Ok now I'm going to split you into two teams when I call your name go stand over there." "Bella, LeShawna, Gwen, Owen, Alejandro, Duncan, Harold, Cody, Sierra, Eva, Izzy, and Trent." "From this day forward you will be known as The Vampires." (Chris hands them a cloth with Vampire teeth on them.) "Alright I'm a vampire WHOOO OHHHH." (Bella lets out a small chuckle.) "As for the rest of you Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Ezeikel, Lindsey, Justin, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, and DJ you are officially known as the werewolves." (Chris hands them a cloth with a wolf howling at the moon) _"Makes sense that I'm a werewolf after they're hot and so am I." _"You guys will be recorded in all public place and you'll be able to go to the confessional over their and tell the world your innermost feelings.

Confessional

"Ok I have something important to tell all the viewers of the world." (Owen letting out a large fart and laughing.)

Cabins Area

"Ok these are your sleeping arrangements Vampires on the west end and Werewolves on the east and don't forget girls on one side and boys on another you have half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the dining hall."

Vampires cabin

(Bella bumps into LeShawna) **"Sorry." ****"**It's okay accident's happen hey you ok**." ****"I guess just nervous a little I suppose." **"Hey girl you have nothing to worry about it's all good no one here's gonna bite and if someone tries to mess with you let me know and I'll take care of it." (Bella smiles) "**Thanks." "**This is where we're staying." (Gwen sighes and puts her stuff on the bottom bunk) (Izzy walks in all hyper) "Hey guys isn't this so exiting we're all gonna be roommates we can stay up late and tell horror stories or go sneak out and blow things up." (Everyone just stares at Izzy likes she's crazy)(Eva enters and dumps all her stuff) "Let's get a few rules straight never touch my stuff or I'll pound you, Never get on my bad side or I'll pound you GOT IT." (Everyone nodded their heads in fear)

Boys Side 

(Alejandro and Duncan are putting their stuff away when Owen comes in and pulls both of them in a bear hug) "Guys isn't this awesome I get to share a cabin with such a great bunch of guys too bad Justin isn't here I would love to sleep next to him." (Both Alejandro and Duncan eyes widened and they both gasped) "NO I didn't mean it that way I want to sleep next to girls all the time." (Owen looked nervous as Duncan and Alejandro stare at him)

Werewolves End: Girl's Side 

"_Ugh Bunkbeds how much worse can it get." _(Heather gets knocked down by Sadie and Katie.) "Oh my gosh Sadie bunk beds I've always wanted to sleep in bunk beds before." "I know me too this is so exiting." (Both Squel in delight)

Dining Hall

"OK LISTEN UP I SERVE YOU THREE TIMES A DAY YOU GET NO MORE MEALS AFTER DINNER NOW GRAB YOUR TRAY, GET YOUR FOOD AND SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN." "Is this food even healthy." "BE QUIET AND EAT." (Sierra runs in fear) (Bella grabs her tray and notice her food move) "**Excuse me I really hate to complain on the first day, but I think my food just moved." **(Chef Hatchet takes a hammer and smashes the food) "**UH THANKS." (**Chris walks in smiling) "Ok campers now that you meet Chef Hatchet and are having lunch your first challenge begins in one hour." (Katie turns to DJ) "What do you think we'll have to do." "It's our first challenge how bad can it be."

Scene changes to a high cliff with everyone in their swimwear 

"Your first challenge is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff into the lake." "OH ****"

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 3 and I hoped you all liked it. I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while it's mostly because my internet's been down and now school's started, but I'm hoping to update at least once a week. I'm very sorry this is how this chapter ended up I don't think it turned out to well. I'm sorry if it's hard to tell who's talking and don't worry there's a list at the bottom telling which font belongs to the characters. Don't worry after next chapter it won't be like that. After next chapter it's going to be Bella's POV or the other contestants POV even some Cullen's POV. So I hope you guys will be able to tell who's speaking until then. I'm also sorry if I skip some scenes, but I was really tired when writing this and I wanted to get it up as soon as possible If the fonts don't show up like their suppose to then I'm sorry it's the computers fault I just hope you guys will be able to bear with me until Chapter 5. So please review and tell me what you think.

-**Bold**

-_Italic_

-Underline 

-Arial Black

-Papyrus

-Comic Sans MS

-Impact

-Jokerman

-Tempus Sans ITC

-OCR A Extended

11Geoff-Matisse ITC

-Arial

-Latha

-MISTRAL

-MONOTYPE CORSIVA

- BRADLEY HAND ITC

-COPPERPLATE GOTHIC BOLD

-Eurostile

-Arial Narrow

-Kristen ITC

-Eras Light ITC

-Eras Light ITC

-**Courier New**

-_Times new Roman_


	4. Arriving Part 2

**Chapter 4**

Cullen's house during commercial

Emmett busted out laughing as soon as he heard their first challenge. Everyone else was in complete shock even Rosalie was too. "Aww man Jasper you better pay up now because now I'm positive Bella isn't going to make it" Emmett said as he finished his laughed. Jasper shrugged and said "I don't know Emmett did you see some of those contestants." Alice nodded in agreement and said "Jasper's right Emmett some of those contestants range from just plain dorky to just plain scary." Esme cleared her throat and said "Yea it's just a shame Bella was placed on a team with such a bunch of juveniles." Emmett busted out with laughter again and said "Yea and the team names think of the Irony." Everyone including Edward busted out laughing. After their laughing Jasper noticed a changed in Edward's mood. "Edward you ok I'm sensing a lot of anger coming from you." He shook his head and said "No I'm not didn't you see that one guy flirting with Bella when she arrived." Emmett once again busted out laughing and said "Come on Edward you think Bella would actually cheat on you and hey if she does you can watch it all on T.V." Edward growled while Rosalie slapped him. "Guys the show's about to come back on" Alice announced excitedly.

T.V.

Chris: Ok today's challenge is two part challenge. First you must jump off this 1000 foot cliff into the lake.

Geoff : Not a probe bro

Chris: If you look down you'll see two target areas. The outer area represents the part of the lake that we have stock with man eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone which we're pretty sure is shark free.

Gwen: You got to be kidding me

Chris: For each team member that jumps and actually lives there will be a crate waiting with supplies for the second part of the challenge building a hot tub. The team with the best Hot tub gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight while the other team will be sending someone home. So werewolves your up first.

Werewolf's Team

Bridgette: So who wants to go first

(Everyone just stands there waiting for someone to Volunteer)

(Bridgette gulps and goes to the edge of the cliff) Bridgette: Nothing to be scared of just an insane cliff dive into a circle of man eating sharks.

(Bridgette jumps and lands in the safe end and waves to everyone at the top)

Tyler: She made it alright I'm next (Tyler jumps) Tyler: TO THE EXTREME (Tyler hit's the buoy) Tyler: AGGGGGG

(Geoff jumps) Geoff: WHOOOOOOOOO

(Katie and Sadie jump together) Both: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(Ezeikel jumps) Ezeikel: YE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

(Justin jumps but doesn't scream and lands in the shark end)

Everyone: PADDLE PADDLE (The sharks come towards Justin and are instantly attract and take him back to the shore.)

(Noah jumps and screams like a girl) Noah: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

DJ: No way man there's no way I'm doing this

Chris: Scared of heights

DJ: Yea ever since I was a small kid

Chris: Well that's ok big guy. Unfortunatly that also makes you a chicken and you'll have to wear the chicken hat for the rest of the day.

DJ: Seriously

Chris: Yep the chicken path is that way. Ok who's next

(Lindsey looking down scardley) Lindsey: I thought it was going to be a beauty contest

Chris: HA HA No

(Lindsey jumps) Lindsey: AGGGGGGGGGGG

Confessional

Heather: There's no way I want to jump off that cliff and get my hair wet, but come on my team sucks the other team has all the tough players.

End of cofessional

(Heather jumps) Heather: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Courtney: I'm sorry Chris I'm not going to do this I have a condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs

Chris: You can chicken out if you want, but it might cost your team to win.

Courtney: A chance I'm willing to take I've seen the other team and I don't think none of them will jump.

(Chris puts the chicken hat on Courtney)

Vampires Team

Chris: Ok the werewolves had 10 jumpers and 2 chickens. Vampires if you can beat that I'll throw in some pull carts to put your crats in.

Trent: Alright so who's going first

(Everyone just stands there and looks at each other)

(Leshawna sighs) LeShawna: Alright I'll go first I just hope I'll make the safe zone (LeShawna jumps) LeShawna: AHHHHHH

(LeShawna makes the safe zone) LeShawna: I made it I made it

Alejandro: Come on guys we must work like a team and do this together. (Alejandro jumps and makes it the safe zone)

Bella: Alright here goes nothing (Bella jumps) Bella: AHHHHHHHHHH.

(Gwen Jumps) Gwen: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

(Eva jumps) Eva: LOOOOOOK OUT BELOWWWWW

(Duncan jumps and falls like he's bored)

Sierra: COME ON CODY (Sierra grabs Cody and jumps) Both: AWWWWWWWWWW

Harold: Alright (Harold jumps while doing the splits and hits the water) Harold: AWWWWWW W AWWWWWWW MOMMY. (Everyone has that's gotta hurt look)

(Izzy jumps) Izzy: Mwuahhahahahahaha

Trent: Let's do this (High fives Owen and jumps) Trent: YEEEEAAAAAAA

Chris: Alright campers just one camper left. Since nearly all the vampires jumped they'll win weither he jumps or not.

Everyone on vampires: COME ON OWEN JUMP JUMP

Confessional

Owen: The thing is I'm not a strong swimmer, but I don't people calling me a chicken for not doing it.

End of confesisonal

(Owen puts his floaties on each of his arm and starts heading back) Chris: Ok take a good run at it buddy

Cofessionals

Geoff: I'm looking at this guy and thinking there's no way he's going to make it.

Bella: I actually thought if he jumps this he's going to die

End of cofessionals 

Owen: I'm so going to die now I'm going to totally die now

(Owen runs screaming and jumps) Owen: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (When Owen lands in the water it causes a huge tidal waves which comes crashing down on everyone on the shore.)

Owen: ALRIGHT I SURVIVED

Bella: Way to go Owen

LeShawna: Yes

Chris: THE WINNERS THE VAMPIRES

Trent: Nice job Owen hey what's wrong?

Owen: I think I lost my swim trunks

Everyone: EWWWW

Scene changes to Werewolves carrying their crates

(Courtney trying to move her crate) Courtney: Ow I think I got a splinter

Heather: Oh shut it chicken

Courtney: Hey I'm the only one with CIT experience you guys need me.

(Tyler drops his crate) Tyler: I'll be back I got to go pee.

Ezeikel: uh yea me too

Heather: Hurry up we're already behind

Vampires after they arrive with their crates

Bella: Well that was easy

Owen: Yea it was

Chris: Ok Vampires now you must open your crates with your teeth

(Everyone gasps)

Gwen: You got to be kidding me

Chris: Nope

Alejandro: Come on guys I don't like that kind of talk we can do this if we put our mind to it. Now come on let's do this.

(All the girls except for Bella looked at him with envy)

(Everyone got to work and started tearing the wood off with their teeth)

Izzy: Hey I got some stuff

Trent: I got some tools and a pool liner

Bella: I got some wood

Scene changes back to werewolves arriving as the vampires start building their hot tub

Geoff: Come on guys it's not too late we can still win this.

Courtney: Yea he's right we have a hot tub to built and we need a project manager so I'm nominating myself since I'm the only one with CIT experiance

Heather: You must be joking right

Courtney: Just open the crates and get to work

About an hour later

Chris: Ok vampires your up first

(The hot tub was nicely smoothed, and the water was nicely even)

Chris: Very nice ok Werewolves turn

(The boards on the hot tub weren't even and the water wasn't even at all. The hot tub then broke apart)

Chris: Well ok then well it's obvious that the Vampires won. Werewolves it really sucks to be you right now.

Confessional

Heather: Ok seriously how are we suppose to beat the other team with all the crappy members on my team. I mean they have all the tough competitors.

End of Confessional 

Vampires party

Owen: Whooo we won

LeShawna: Yea got that right

Alejandro: Yes the way it should always be to The Vampires

Everyone: TO THE VAMPIRES

Confessional

Bella: Yea this camp officially sucks, but now that I'm here I could try and enjoy myself.

End confessional

Campfire ceremony

Chris: Werewolves the marshmallows on this plate reprsents life. You have cast your votes and made your decision the camper who doesn't receive a Marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame and ride the boat of loser and leave the island forever. The first Marshmallow goes to Geoff. Bridgette, Tyler, Katie. Sadie, Justin, DJ, Heather, Noah, Lindsey. Campers this is the final Marshmallow of the evening.

(Courtney and Eziekel look at each other scare)

Chris: And the final Marshmallow goes to….…

(Starts pointing to Courtney and Ezeikel)

Chris: Ezeikel

Ezeikel: Alright

Courtney: WHAT NO WAY YOU ALL VOTED FOR ME. YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS.

(Security comes and takes Courtney)

Chris: Well it looks like your all safe for now so enjoy your marshmallows everyone.

Confessionals

Heather: Those bloodsuckers can enjoy their party all they want, but I'm the one who's going to win the game. I'm gonna take them all down by getting rid of them one by one by starting with the toughest players on this game.

Alejandro: Winning was awesome, but I'm going to be the one to win it all and no one is going to stop me.

End of show

Cullen's house 

"DAMN IT" Emmett shouted. Jasper just smirked and said "Come on Emmett pay up." Emmett threw the money at him and said "Impossible how the hell did she make it." Everyone just shrugged. Edward chuckled and said "I guess it doesn't surprise me that she actually jumped the cliff after her last cliff diving experience." Esme went up to Edward and said "At least Bella's making some new friends." Edward smiled and said "Yea I'm glad she won't go through those challenges alone." Emmett smirked and said "Edward if you thought this challenge was bad wait until the others." Edward smiled and thought Emmett was right that the other challenges must be worse than this on was.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 4 and I hoped you all liked it. To let you know I'm not using all the challenge from the show maybe only a few of them. If you guys have any idea for challenges let me know what you want in the story. Don't worry it's not the last you've seen of Courtney she'll be back. I just think Ezeikel should have gone a little further in the game. So please review because reviews make me happy and I want to know what you think of my story.


	5. A Fashion Show

_**Chapter 5**_

_Edward's POV_

_It's been about a week since the first episode started and already I'm not liking it. Even though there's been only one challenge I can already tell the others are going to be just as dangerous as the last one. I only hope that Bella will be voted off because I'm not sure how much longer I can go without seeing her beautiful face. "HEY EDWARD GET DOWN HERE IT'S ABOUT TO START" Emmett yelled though I don't see any reason for him yelling since I can hear him perfectly fine with my vampire hearing. I hurried up downstairs sitting next to Emmett. I silently prayed that the next challenge isn't too dangerous._

_T.V._

_Chris: __Last time on Total Drama Island 24 campers arrived and learned they'll be spending the next 9 weeks at an rundown summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge jumping off a high cliff into shark infested water. While most campers jumped there were few who were forced to wear the chicken hat. In the end in came down to two campers Courtney who is an experience CIT in summer camp, but refused to jump. And Eziekel who didn't have too much to say surprisingly. In the end the first camper voted off total drama island was Courtney. Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet. Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND._

_Commercial _

_Edward's POV_

"_Alice can you see and tell us what the challenge is going to be" I asked pleadingly. She shook her head and said "No way man I decided not to look into the future for this one I want to be surprised what the challenges are." I groaned and said "your doing this to torture me aren't you." She laughed and said "Maybe, but shut up now because it's about to start again."_

_T.V_

_(Chris pulls a blow horn out and blows it)_

_(LeShawna wakes up and hits her head on the top of the bed)_

_LeShawna: COME ON IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING CAN'T A GIRL GET A LITTLE SLEEP." _

_Bella: Awww come on seriously_

_(Everyone gets dressed and walks out of the cabins)_

_Chris: Morning everyone hope you slept well_

_(Duncan goes up to Chris angrily)_

_Duncan: You better have a good reason for waking me up._

_(Chris backs away)_

_Chris: __Now I know your all probably wondering why I woke you up so early. Well it's time for your second challenge and trust me it's going take all day just to do it. Your next challenge is to stage a Fashion show._

_Heather: __What?_

_Lindsey: __YAY I love Fashion Shows_

_Confessional_

_Lindsey: __Oh my gosh I love Fashion Shows I've always wanted to be a model._

_End of confessional _

_Geoff: __So all we have to do is dress a chick up in dresses not a probe bro_

_Chris: __Actually Geoff it's the other way around. The girl's must dress the guys up._

_(Everyone gasps and Chris laughs)_

_Chris: __So one guy from each team will be getting dressed up by a member of two females from their team. While the others make a fashion stage. The guy who does the best pose and has the best dress wins the challenge for their team. Ok then vampires your male model will be Alejandro and the girl's to dress him are Bella and Eva._

_Eva: __WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME _

_(Eva tries to grab Chris but is restrained by Duncan and Alejandro)_

_Eva: YOUR ENJOYING THIS AREN'T YOU _

_Chris: Ha ha maybe a little._

_Confessional _

_Bella: __When I heard that I was going to have to design his dress I couldn't believe it. I'm not good at stupid stuff like this. I'm so gonna lose this challenge for the team._

_Alejandro: __Hey what can I say I make a great male model_

_End of confessional _

_Chris: __Ok Werewolves your male model will be Eziekel and the two girl designers are Heather and Lindsey._

_Eziekel: __ALRIGHT _

_Lindsey: Yay I get to design the dress_

_(Heather just rolls her eyes)_

_Confessional_

_Heather: __Finally a challenge we'll be able to win. I've seen Eva and there's no way that girl's got a fashion sense. And Bella well with the way she dresses I don't think she can think of anything too creative._

_End of confessional_

_Chris: __Ok then you all have exactly 10 hours to start designing your dresses and build your stage. Now GO!_

_(Scene changes to Bella, Eva, and Alejandro in fitting rooms)_

_Eva: __So you know how to design a dress_

_Bella: __I have no idea_

_Eva: __Well we're screwed_

_Alejandro: __Hey now I don't like to hear this kind of talk it doesn't matter if you guys aren't the best just do the best you can I know we can win this if we work together._

_(Bella blushes while Eva rolls her eyes)_

_Scene goes to Heather, Lindsey. And Eziekel_

_Heather: __Alright guys just do everything I tell you and we won't have any problems. _

_Lindsey: __Aren't we suppose to do this like together_

_Eziekel__: Yea she's right_

_Heather: __We are Eziekel's our male model and I'm desiging the dress and Lindsey's going to be my helper._

_Lindsey: __Oh that makes so much sense now_

_Eziekel: __I never would of thought of that_

_Confessional_

_Heather:__ Tricking Lindsey and Eziekel was a piece of a cake. All I need to do is convince them to form an alliance with me._

_End of confessional _

_Scene changes to Vampires building their stage_

_LeShawna: __So how exactly are we gonna build a stage_

_Trent: __I say we build just a small stage and use the rest of the wood as sort of a runway._

_Gwen: __Yea that could work nice idea Trent_

_(Gwen and Trent smile sheeplishy at each other)_

_Harold: __Yea but don't forget we need something that can hold the stage up. The wood we have won't be enough to hold the stage up._

_Duncan: __I have an idea it's something I picked up from Juvy. It's a little risky, but I think it might just work._

_(Duncan smiles eviley at Owen.) _

_Scene changes to Werewolves building their stage_

_Noah: Ok guys now hit the wood down hard with the hammer so it stay in place so it can hold the stage up._

_Tyler: Yes sir_

_(Tyler takes the hammer and accidently hits his thumb)_

_Tyler: __AWWWWWWWWWW_

_Geoff: __Ha ha nice one Bro_

_Bridgette: __Come on guys focus we can't let the vampires win _

_DJ: __Bridgette's right guys let's get this stage complete_

_Katie: __Uh Justin aren't you going to help._

_Justin: __No hard work is for ugly people_

_(Justin takes off his shirt and every girl drools)_

_Commercial_

_Edward's POV_

_As soon as the show went on commercial Emmett busted out laughing. "Bella designing a dress like that would ever happen" he said as soon as he stopped laughing. Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement with him. "I agree with Emmett I don't think Bella's team is gonna win and no Edward I will not look into the future and see the out come." I smiled innocently and they all laughed at me. Emmett then said "It's about to start again so be quiet."_

_T.V._

_10 hours later_

_Chris:__ Ok time's up let's see how the stages went. Werewolves your up first._

_(Chris sees a nicely built stage like the ones in a high school)_

_Chris: __Pretty good Werewolves. Vampires your up next_

_(Chris sees a runway stage barely standing up off the ground. He sees Own on the ground with the wood on his stomach.)_

_Chris: __O-kay then. Ok now Chef and I will be voting on the best dresses and best pose so everyone back stage better be ready. Werewolves your up._

_(Heather and Lindsey comes on stage)_

_Heather: __Ladies and gentlemen we would like to present an original Heather clothing line._

_(Eziekel walks on stage wearing a powder blue dress like the one's they wore in the old days while carrying a parasal)_

_Ezekiel (girl voice) "Don't I look pretty." (Then he turns a few times)_

_Chris: __I think it was a good performance it was almost like I was watching a doll on stage. I give it a 7. What about you Chef what did you think._

_Chef: __I must say Chris it was a very entertaining sight to see I give it a 7 also._

_Chris: __Ok Vampires your turn_

_(Bella comes on stage)_

_Bella: __Please welcome to the stage Alejandro_

_(Everyone gasps as Alejandro comes on stage)_

_(Alejandro walks on stage wearing a short red strapless dress with heels on his feet, he's wearing about 10 pounds of make up on his face. Then he turns and strikes a pose by putting his right hand on his head and his left one on his leg that's going down.)_

_Owen: __I-I can't hold it much longer (Owen drops the stage on himself and Alejandro falls right on top of him revealing some parts.)_

_Everyone: __EWWWW_

_Chris:__ That was totally AWESOME. _

_Heather: __What how did you see their dress It was totally inappropriate _

_Chris: __I know that what makes it totally awesome I give it a 10 Chef._

_Chef: __I give it a 10 to I love dresses that show alought of clevage_

_Chris: __The Vampires are the winners Werewolves I'll be seeing you again tonight._

_Confessionals_

_Bella: __I can't believe my dress actually won I'm in total shock. I never would've thought my dress was good enough._

_Alejandro (still wearing his dress): __I admit I had my doubts about wearing the dress, but hey we beat those stupid Mongrels so that's all that counts. Hey it's true dresses really are combtrable._

_Heather: __I can't believe we lost again to those stupid bloodsuckers. This is ridiculous. All I know is I better keep a good eye on Bella._

_End of Confessionals_

_Campfire ceremony_

_Chris: __Werewolves you have all place your votes when I call your name come and grab a marshmallow. Geoff, Bridgette, Eziekel, Noah, DJ, Lindsey, Katie, Sadie, Tyler. Campers this is the final Marshmallow of the evening whoever doesn't receive a Marshmallow must immediately take the walk of shame and ride the boat of losers and they can never come back never. _

_(Heather and Justin look scared at each other)_

_Chris: __Heather…._

_Heather: YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY VERY LUCKY_

_Chris: __Justin what can I say time for you to go man_

_(Justin sadly gets on the boat of losers)_

_Outside the girls's cabins_

_LeShawna: __Bella that dress was the bomb girl where'd you learn to make a dress like that_

_Bella: __I don't know usually I can't do things like that, but after today I was total shocked._

_LeShawna: __Well you did just fine today hey I got some snacks in my bag you want some._

_Bella: __Sure I'll be in a sec._

_LeShawna: Okay_

_(Alejandro arrives after LeShawna goes in)_

_Bella__: Alejandro what are you doing here_

_Alejandro: __I just wanted to say you did a great job on that dress _

_Bella: __Thank you_

_(Alejandro takes Bella's face in his hands, but Bella pulls away)_

_Bella: __I'm sorry Alejandro, but I'm happily engaged_

_(Bella runs inside leaving a very confused Alejandro)_

_Camera then shifts to Chris_

_Chris: __Will the Werewolves ever beat the Vampires. Will I ever get my foot massage and chest wax. All these questions will be answered next week on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND._

_Show over_

_Edward's POV_

_My anger was starting to get the better of me. I was actually starting to enjoy the show until that stupid Alejandro started flirting with my Bella again. "Edward please calm down" Jasper said beggingly. I shook my head and said "How can I with that idiot flirting with Bella." "Edward do you actually think Bella would actually fall for him think about. I sighed and started to calm down when I realized he was right Bella would never fall for someone like him._

_Author's Note_

_Well there's chapter 5 and I hoped you all liked it. Next chapter will be in Bella's POV I promise you that. Don't worry I don't plan on having Bella falling for Alejandro, but I still plan on having him flirt with her and the others. If you guys have any ideas for challengers please let me know I would love to read them and make them apart of my story. So please review because they make me happy a lot._


	6. Let's get ready to RUMBLE

**Chapter 6**

Jacob's POV

I was just sitting on the couch all alone since Billy went over to Charlie's to keep him company. Ever since Bella went off to Total drama Charlie's been a little nervous about her safety. I admit I was a little nervous for her, but hey I mean watching her on television is hilarious. Speaking of which the show's about to start. I'm never going to miss a single episode.

T.V.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island our competitors were forced to compete in a Fashion Show. Some of them weren't all too happy with doing it especially since the guys had to be the ones to dress up. The werewolves were able to build an awesome stage, but in the end they lost to the vampires and Justin ended up taking the boat of losers. Will the Werewolves ever come out of their losing streak and when will my coffee arrive. Who will be sent home this week on the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet. All these questions will be answered this week on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Commercial

Jacob's POV

I wonder what they're going to be doing this week. I hope it's something like fighting that would be funny seeing Bella fighting. I couldn't help but chuckle as I imagine Bella fighting on the show. I got up and quickly got some snacks before commercials were done.

T.V.

(Scene goes to everyone in the dining hall Werewolves side)

Heather: This sucks two loses in a row what's wrong with you people.

Geoff: She's got a point guys we need to start working harder and start winning.

Bridgette: Yea, but how have you seen the players on their team.

(Everyone remains silent while Heather glares at the vampires and scene changes to vampires side)

Owen: Bella are you going to eat your lunch

Bella: No, but you can have it if you want

Owen: Gee thanks Bella

(Everyone pushes their lunch towards Owen)

LeShawna: I'm not sure how much longer I can put up with the food

Bella: Yea me either

Trent: Oh come on guys it's not that bad it'll take a while to get use to.

(Trent takes a bit of the mystery meat and starts chocking. Gwen with a worried look runs over and gives him CPR.)

Gwen: Trent you ok?

(Trent smiles while breathing heavily) Trent: I am now with you here (Gwen blushes and then Chris enters)

Chris: Ok Vampires and Werewolves I'm hoping your enjoying your lunch.

Owen: You bet we are

Chris: Good to here because your next challenge starts in 20 minutes.

Everyone: AWWWWW

(Chris laughs at their misfortune)

Chris: Ok then meet me in the dock as soon as your done with lunch.

Confessional

Alejandro: Winning should be a piece of cake those Mongrels don't stand a chance.

Heather: We can't afford to lose to those stupid bloodsuckers again it's already humiliating enough losing to them twice.

End of confessional (Scene goes to the dock)

Chris: Ok guys for your next challenge you all are going to fight to the death.

(Everyone gasps in shock)

(Chris then laughs hysterically)

Chris: Oh man you should have seen your faces **Priceless**

Heather: Would you just tell us what are real challenge is already

Chris: Alright already sheesh can't have any fun. Ok so for your next challenge you have to build two giant robots and make them fight to the death. Who's ever team can win 3 rounds without their robot breaking to pieces will win the challenge. The winners will also be able to call one person from home. The losers will be sending someone home. So good luck.

Vampires side

LeShawna: Does anyone here know how to build this thing

Harold: I do I took Robot building lessons at Magic Johnson's camp.

(Duncan comes up and punches Harold in the arm)

Duncan: Alright then Dork a ella why don't you put those scrawny arms to work.

Heather's POV

As those stupid bloodsuckers were building their robot my team were arguing about who should build the stupid thing. "Come on i should be the one to do this I mean I am the most athletic person on this team" Tyler said proudly. "Uh yeah with you building the robot were sure to win" Noah said sarcastically. "If anyone knows how to build one and work one of these it's me" he said just as proud as Tyler had. I realized that Noah was right I mean besides myself he's one of the smartest players on this team. "Guys Noah's right we should let him do the design and help him build it ."I said with fake friendlyness. "Guys she's right we can't afford to lose another challenge come one let's do this" Geoff said happily.

Most of everyone was helping build this stupid robot except for me of coarse. I've been working on a plan to make it to the final three. I just need two idiots to form an alliance with and the rest should be easy as pie. I looked around and saw Lindsey and Ezeikel standing on their heads for who knows what. Perfect those two will be perfect for my alliance. "Hey Lindsey, Zeke can I talk to you two in private" I asked as nicely as I could. They both followed me behind a rock. "Ok here's the deal I need two people to form an alliance and to take to the final three and I want to take you two with me." Lindsey gasped and said "Oh yea we're going to be in the final three." Zeke looked happy and said "Awesome I'm going make it all the way and show my awesome skills." I cleared my throat and said "The only condition is you must do what I say all the time and to follow my advice." Both squeled in delight and hugged each other. Oh yea I'm defintley going to win this game.

Bella's POV

As everyone was building the Robot my mind kept going back to Alejandro. It's not that I don't like him it's just that I don't have the same feelings that he has for me. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realized that I bumped into Eva. "WATCH IT" she yelled straight in my face. "S-Sorry" I murmured. Then I saw Alejandro offering me his hand which I politely accepted. "Thanks" I said embarrassed. "It's no problem my mother after all raised a young gentlemen." I was about to go and help them get the rest of the parts, until Alejandro grabbed my hand. "So Bella your engaged." "Yea why" I asked him confused at why he would want to know. He stood there smirking and said "Then where's the engagement ring." I sighed angrily and said "I left it at home so I wouldn't lose it." I then walked away angrily at him. How is this any of his business he better just leave me alone.

Normal POV

Chris: Ok teams you have about 5 more minutes until the fight so you better hurry up and choose someone to control your Robot.

(Vampires side)

LeShawna: So who's going to control the Robot

Duncan: Duh isn't it obvious it should be a man behind the controls.

Eva: HOLD ON who says that you need to be a man to be able to do it I should do it.

Duncan: Yea keep dreaming Princess why don't you just go over there and do your make up and let me han-

(Eva grabs Duncan by the throat and tries to strangle)

Duncan: O-K Y-OU C-AN D-O I-T

(Eva drops Duncan and grabs the control)

Confessional

LeShawna: Man that Eva girl needs has some serious anger issues.

Bella: Eva needs to get a control on her anger she's already broken 2 stalls in the bathroom. She's even broke most of the windows in our cabins.

End of confessional 

(Werewolves side)

Geoff: Ok so who's going to control the robot

Bridgette: I would do it, but technology and I just don't seem to mix.

Heather: I have an idea how about DJ does it since he's big and tall.

Lindsey: What a great idea I vote for him too

Ezeikel: me three

DJ: What there's no way I'm doing it.

Noah: Oh come one DJ show everyone your mad skills.

Katie and Sadie: Please DJ Do it PLEASE

Tyler: Come on you can do it

(DJ sighs) DJ: Fine I'll do it

Everyone: YAAAAAA

(5 min. later The team is taken to a large ring and Chris comes out in the middle with shorts and some boxing gloves)

Chris: Are you guys ready for the most extreme fighting you have ever seen.

(Everyone just ignores him and he glares)

Chris: Ok guys bring in the Robots

(Vampires bring in a 10 foot black Robot and Werewolves bring in a 10 foot Red Robot)

Chris: Ok then the first time to win 3 rounds will be able to make one phone call to home and the other team will be voting someone off. So let's get ready to RUMBLE.

(Vampires Robot start hitting the Werewolves Robot in the face repeatadley. The Werewolves Robot is able to grab the arm of the Vampires Robot, but the Vampires Robot is able to counter by throwing the Werewolves Robot out of the ring.)

Eva: YES IN YOUR FACE LOSERS

Heather: COME ON DJ

DJ: I'm sorry

Round 2

(Vampires Robot immediately starts pouncing on the Werewolves Robot. The Vampires Robot immediately stomps up and down repedeatley.)

Eva: ALRIGHT

Heather: Ok is there anyone else who can control this Robot other than DJ.

(Noah sighs and raises his hand)

Geoff: You know how to work the Robot

Noah: Yea playing all the video games have helped with my skills

Heather: Ok then Geek boy take the controls

Round 3

(Vampire Robot tries hitting the Werewolves Robot in the face, but the werewolves duck out of the way and grab the vampire Robot by the legs. Then The Werewolves Robot swing the vampire Robot around and knock it out of the ring."

Alejandro: Wow

Eva: AGGGGGGGGGG

Heather: Way to go Noah

Geoff: That was totally Awesome

Round 4

(Both Robots try eating each other, but both were able to duck in time. The werewolves Robot got up and started to punch the vampire Robot and was able to knock a circuit off and then it went into complete shut down.)

Heather: Great job Noah now do you think you can do it again for one more round

Noah: Of coarse I got it all in the bag.

Chris: The score is 2 to 2 now whoever wins the next round is the winner of the challenge.

Round 5

(Both robots grabbed each other by the shoulder and try to push the other, but both fail. Then both of them were able to take off each others arms. Both of the Robots were messed up because of the other rounds only had enough strength for one last attack. Then both Robots were able to land a punch hard enough on each other it send them both to the ground. Everyone gasped as they waited. Then the Werewolves Robot weakly got up and then broke into tiny pieces.)

Chris: THE WEREWOLVES WIN THE WEREWOLVES WIN

Everyone werewolves: YEEAAAAHHHH WAY TO GO NOAH

(Everyone picks Noah up and goes to the dining hall.)

Eva: NO WAY

(Eva starts throwing things while everyone ducks)

Chris: Vampires it looks like I'll be seeing you tonight at the ceremony.

Confessionals

Alejandro: We lost how is that even possible. I guess there is a first time for everything.

Heather: Hah we finally won a challenge. Those stupid bloodsuckers might think they're better, but trust me that I'm defintley going to come out on top.

End of confessionals

(Campfire ceremony)

Chris: Vampires you have all placed your votes and when I call your name come and take a Marshmallow. The camper that does not receive a Marshmallow must immediately take the dock of shame, get on the boat of losers and can never come back **Never**.

Alejandro

LeShawna

Bella

Harold

Izzy

Gwen

Trent

Owen

Cody

Sierra

Chris: Campers this is the final Marshmallow of the evening

(Both Duncan and Eva look a little worried)

Chris: Duncan

Eva: WHAT YOU ALL VOTED FOR ME. YOU ARE ALL SO DEAD I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE.

(Security comes and takes her away)

Chris: Well then that concludes this week's episode of Total Drama. Have the Werewolves finally made a comeback and as the Vampires winning streak ended. Find out this and more next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 6 and I hoped everyone enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long to update I've been real busy but I'll try and update sooner. I also need everyone's help with challenges so please review and tell me what challenge you would like to see it would help me a whole lot and will make it easier to update more often. So please review and tell me what you think.


	7. A what Contest!

**Chapter 7**

Emmett's POV

These past couple weeks have been some of the best I've ever had. Watching Bella on national T.V. has been the best thing to ever happen to me besides Rosalie of coarse. I can't wait until it starts so I can see what challenge she has to do next. Man Eddie can be such a girl sometimes I mean come on sure the challenges are a bite dangerous, but it's hilarious seeing Bella doing them. "Yeah but it won't be to funny if Bella get hurt" I heard Eddie boy saying from behind. I shrugged and said "Then you shouldn't be reading my mind and what do you want anyways." "The show's about to start idiot" he said like I was an some kind of idiot. I look up and saw everyone sitting around ready for the show. I smiled and said "I can't wait to see what this week's challenge is."

T.V.

Chris: Last time on Total drama island. Our competitors were forced to built a giant robot and fight against each other in battle. Alejandro managed to make Bella mad with his constant questioning of her engagement and Eva and Duncan fought it out to see which one of them were strong enough to take the controls. The werewolves started out doing horrible, but once Noah took over the controls he led his team to their first victory. In the end it was Eva who ended up taking the boat of losers. Has the Werewolves losing streak finally come to an end. Find this out and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Commercial 

Emmett's POV

"Jasper when do you think Bella's going to be eliminated" I asked him curiously. He shrugged and said "I don't know it's hard to say." I just huffed and said "She won't make it to much farther I think." "Well that's a first you thinking" he said with humor in his voice. I just gave him a glare and said "You want to bet on it." He smiled sheepishly and said "Yea I do $100 says she makes it to the final 5." Does he actually believe she'll make it that far. I just smiled and said "Fine $100 says she doesn't." "Must you guys make everything into a bet" Edward said annoyed. I turned to him and said "Come on Edward you know she won't make it that far." "If you guys are done bickering the show's about to come back on" Alice said.

T.V.

(Scene goes to the campers lined up in the mess hall with Chris about to explain the next challenge)

Chris: Campers your next challenge is going to the most brutal one of them all.

Heather: More brutal than this horrible camp food as if

Chris: Oh don't worry Heather this next challenge will change that

(Chris shows the campers a buffet of delicious food and every campers gasp and looked at it with hunger)

Confessionals

Bella: When Chris showed us the buffet table I almost cried. I haven't had a decent meal in weeks

Owen: There it was the buffet table I felt like I died and gone to heaven.

End of confessionals 

Chris: The Buffet table right behind me is only for 2 campers from each team.

Everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chris: Ha ha man you should have seen your faces priceless.

Heather: Will you just tell us what the challenge is

Chris: Ok for today's challenge 2 campers from each team will compete in a eating contest. Which ever camper is left standing wins it for their team. So choose two people to represent your team and choose carefully.

(Vampires Side)

LeShawna: Ok I vote for Owen to be one of the people to represent our team.

Alejandro: I agree with the way Owen eats we'll win for sure. What do you say Owen

Owen: Alright finally something I know how to do

Sierra: Yea but now we need one more person.

Gwen: You can count me out I think there's more to this challenge than there seems.

Trent: I agree with Gwen the great food it has to be some kind of trick.

Duncan: Yea how about we have the shorty over there do it (Points to Cody)

Cody: I would do it but I'm allergic to certain types of meat. (Everyone then looks at Bella)

Bella: Alright I'll do it.

(Werewolves side)

Heather: Alright guys I already have the perfect 2 people for the eating contest. I think DJ and Geoff should be the ones since there boys strong and can hold down a lot of food.

Lindsey: That's such a great idea

Ezeikel: I know

Geoff: It's ok by me what about you DJ

DJ: Yea it's fine

Chris: Ok Campers when I say go start eating until you can't eat no more. Ready set GO!

(Owen immedicable starts taking four different plates and stuffing himself with them. Bella immediately starts stuffing as much as she can. Geoff and DJ do the exact same thing.)

(After an hour Bella, Geoff, and DJ all fainted from exhaustion while Owen continues to eat.)

Chris: Owen is the winner

Alejandro: Alright we won

Chris: We'll not exactly

Alejandro: What do you mean not exactly

Chris: Well that wasn't the real challenge it was only to prepare those four for the real challenge

Heather: Then what's the real challenge

Chris: As soon as Bella, DJ, and Geoff wake up I'll let you know over at the campfire ceremony.

Confessional

Alejandro: Seriously ugh we can't afford to lose to those stupid mongrels especially to someone like Heather

End Confessional

Commercial

Edward's POV

Please please don't let the real challenge be anything dangerous I can't afford to watch my Bella being hurt and I won't be able to do nothing about it. "Oh calm down Edward Bella is going to be fine after all they have to test the stunts first and make sure they're safe" Jasper said trying to calm me down. I shook my head and said "I don't know Jasper I mean Bella is a magnet for trouble." Emmett busted out laughing and said "He's got a point there Jasper." I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the T.V.

T.V. (Scene goes to the campfire ceremony with all the campers)

Chris: Ok since Bella, DJ, and Geoff are finally awake it's time for me to explain the real challenge. The four of you who had to do the eating contest will now be doing a puking contest.

Bella: WHAT

Geoff: Excuse me

DJ: Aw man for Real

Chris: Yep all four of you will be drinking a thing of ipecac and which ever one of you can last the longest without throwing up will win the challenge for your team.

(Chef hands each of them a bottle of ipecac)

Chris: All the other contestants you might want to move back it's going to get pretty sick up in here.

(Everyone moves a good distance away from them, and Bella, Owen, DJ, and Geoff drink the ipecac)

Geoff: So far so good so how's everyone doing

Bella: I feel alright so far

DJ: Yea me too

Owen: This is going to be a piece of ca- BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

DJ: One down well it's easy to say that we- BLEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Geoff: I'm starting to feel really weird

Bella: I feel fine it looks like I'll wi-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Geoff: WOO-HOO I WO-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

DJ: OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T THEY WAR-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Owen: MY INSIDES ARE ON FIRE BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bella: SOMEONE CALL 9-1 BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

DJ: MOMMA HELP M-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Owen (crying): GUYS I'M SCARED 

Geoff: I DON'T WANNA THROW U-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(All of them are lying on the ground in complete agony while the other campers watch In total shock. Chris is on his knees from laughing too hard. Then Chef comes in with a bowl."

Chef: Who wants chowder

Bella, DJ, Geoff, and Owen: 

Confessionals

Bella: Jacob when I get home you are so dead 

DJ: MOMMA I'M SO SCARED MOMMA 

End of confessionals

(The ambulance comes and takes the four away to the infermatry. Chris then comes in laughing)

Chris: Man that was totally awesome. Ok then since Geoff was the last one to puke that means the Werewolves win.

All Werewolves: YEAH ALL RIGHT.

Chris: Vampires no need to worry this was a non elimination challenge which means you won't have to vote any one out. This was a reward challenge also which means Werewolves you get to have a party in the mess hall which all sorts of snacks.

(Girl's vampire cabin)

Gwen: LeShawna you think Bella's going to be alright

LeShawna: I hope so I mean she's been asleep since she got back from the infermery and when she isn't sleeping she's puking her guts out poor girl.

(Alejandro walks in)

LeShawna: Shouldn't you be on the boys side

Alejandro: I only came by to see how Bella is doing that and Owen stunk up our side of the cabin with his farting,

(Both Gwen and LeShawna give him a confused glare)

Alejandro: Oh LeShawna I must say your wearing a lovely fragence what is it a Paris Hilton perfum

(LeShawna blushes) LeShawna: Why thank you Alejandro

Alejandro: And Gwen I love the color of your hair what is midnight blue.

Gwen: Yea how'd you know not many people know that color

Alejandro: Oh I'm afraid I must be going I'll you two tomorrow

Gwen and LeShawna: Bye Alejandro

(Scene goes to Chris at the docks)

Chris: Well that sure was intresting. For all our viewers out there don't worry Bella, DJ, Geoff, and Owen are all doing fine they just need some rest these next couple days. Has Alejandro true colors come to play and will his flirting ruin the friendship between Gwen and LeShawna. Tune in next week to find out on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Show ends

Normal POV

Emmett kept laughing since the actual challenge was announced and done. Everyone else was just shocked about that whole challenge. "Oh poor Bella I hope she's alright" Esme said worriedly. "I know me too I'm really starting to regret letting her go on that show now especially being on it with such a jerk like Alejandro" Edward said trying to hide his anger. "Oh come one Edward your just mad because he keeps flirting with Bella" Emmett said teasingly. "Of coarse I am you would be to if it was Rosalie" he retorted back to him. "Yea but I won't let it get to me because I know Rose would never go out with someone like him." Edward didn't say anything because he knew Emmett was right for once in his existence. He's only letting it get to him because he's afraid of Bella leaving him for Alejandro, but he really believes that Bella would never leave him for someone like him.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 7 and I hoped everyone liked it. I was watching the episode of family guy where they had that puking contest and I figured why not put it in my story. I hoped I did a good job. Guys if you have any challenge suggestions tell me and I'll put them in my story. So please continue to review and read my story.


	8. Important Author's Note Please Read

**Author's Note**

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but my computer had major viruses that made going on it impossible and then my stupid computer broke down. The good news is that i'll be starting this story and my other stories again. I already have next chapter started and i'm hoping to have it up either today or tommorow. I promise i'll be updating more this time and I want you guys to give me some ideas for challenges. One of the challenges I have planned is for them to sing a song from Total drama world tour, but i'm not sure about that one yet. So be ready for an update here really soon.


	9. Phobia Factor Part 1

**Chapter 8**

Chris: Welcome back to another awesome episode of Total Drama. Last time things got pretty sick when we force some of our competitors into a puking contest. There was a lot of crying, begging, and pain and lots of it. (Chris laughing) What kind of torture do we have in store for our campers today well there's one way to find out and that's to tune in for another exiting episode of **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND**.

Commercial

Edward's POV

Man this was so nerve wrecking If I would've known that the challenges were going to be this bad I never would have let her gone. "Edward would you please stop worrying i'm going crazy" Jasper said groaning. I shrugged and said "I can't help it I can't stop worrying I have this feeling something's going to go wrong." Alice smacked my shoulder and said "Have a little faith I mean she's doing better than any of us thought she would." She was defintley doing much better than I would have thought, but I would like her to come home as soon as possible I miss her so much.

**T.V**

(Nighttime: Everyone sitting around the campfire)

Alejandro: Man Owen I can't believe you farted both the entire cabins out

Owen: (Chuckles) I know a new record (Farts)

Gwen: It can not get any worse

DJ: 

(Everyone stares at DJ with Shock)

DJ: 

(Duncan goes up and throws the snake away)

Duncan: Jeez DJ it's just a little snake

DJ: Sorry guys it's just that i've been afraid of snakes since I was a small boy.

Duncan: Wow that's really pathetic

Bella: Come on Duncan you have to be afraid of something

(Everyone stares at Dunca and Duncan looks at everyone scared)

Duncan: (sighs) Celione dion cut outs

Cody: (Laughing) Excuse me did you say celion dion standouts

Duncan: Shut up before I make you

Confessional

Bella: I don't what happened before I knew it we were talking about what we feared most. Heather is afraid of sumo wrestlers, Harold is afraid of Ninjas, and Ezeikel is afraid of not being cool.

End of Confessional

Gwen: My worst fear is being buried alive

Katie: Bears they are sooooo scary

Sadie: I know right, but bad haircuts are so much worst

Lindsey: (gasps) She's right and here I always thought walking through a mine field was scarier.

Alejandro: As much as I hate to admit it i'm claustophobic

Cody: Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure

Sierra: (Hugs Cody) Not being near Cody

Bridgette: Being left alone in the woods

Geoff: Hail it's small but deadly

Owen: Flying that's some crazy stuff

Izzy: Ha I would never go up in a plane ever

Noah: Exercising I'd rather be readng one of my shakespeare books

Bella:  Putting others in danger and not being able to help

Trents: I'm afraid of mimes

LeShawna: Spiders they freak me out with their little legs climbing on me

(Everyone stares at Tyler and Tyler looks around scared)

Trent: Come on Tyler what are you afraid of

LeShawna: Yea we all told what we're afraid of

Tyler: (sighs) Chickens

(Everyone stares at him in shock)

Duncan: (Laughing) Your afraid of chickens wow that's really lame

Tyler: Shut it at it's better than being afraid of Celione Dion standouts

(Duncan sighs and sits down)

The next day: The dining Hall 

Chris: Campers your next challenge is a little game I like to call Phobia factor. It's time to face your worst fears. Heather it's sumo time.

(Heather spits out her drink)

Chris: Gwen you me the beach a few tons of sand

(Gwen looks shock and hits her head)

Lindsey: How did he know those were your worst fears

Bella: Because we told them and everyone else on National television

Chris: That's right Bella and it's going be very funny for me anyways. So let's get started.

(Owen and Izzy go to the plane and see Chef come out in a girl's airplane uniform and both gasp. Then we see them screaming as the plane goes in the air)

Chris: Owen and Izzy started their hour in the plane and Bridgette started her 6 hours in the woods and now let's the get the rest of you started. First up is Heather come on up.

(Heather walks up to the stage scared out of her mind and then the sumo wrestler runs at her and Heather ducks out of the way and the sumo wrestler falls)

Werewolves: 1 Point

(Scene goes to Chris burying Gwen on the beach)

Trent: Don't worry Gwen there's enough air for a half an hour you only need to do 10 minutes.

Chris: As long as we decide to dig you up

Gwen: Not funny Chris

Chris: Geez take a pill

Trent: (Hands her a walking talkie) Don't worry i'll be her the whole time.

(Scene goes to Sadie and Lindsey getting ready for their wigs)

Chris: Ok ladies you just got wear these ugly wigs for one hour

(Both look scared as Chris puts the wigs on)

(Scene then goes to back to the stage)

Chris: Ok DJ all you got to do is pick the snake up and you give your team a point

DJ: I-I don't think I can do this

Heather: Come on DJ we need this win!

(DJ sighs and heistantley picks up the snake and hugs it)

Heather: YES!

Werewolves: 2 Points

(Scene Then goes to Chris and LeShawna in front of a kiddie pool full of spiders)

LeShawna: Do I have to do this

Chris: (Lauging) No you don't, but you end up losing points for your team

(LeShawna sighs and jumps into the spiders)

LeShawna: EWWWWW this is so wrong

Vampires: 1 point

(Chef brings the plane down and Owen and Izzy come out kissing the ground)

Owen: AWWWW Sweet ground I missed you so much

Vampires: 3 points

(Sierra is next to face her fear)

Chris: Ok Sierra your going to have to spend the next 5 minutes away from Cody.

Sierra: NOOOOOOOOOOO I CAN'T DO IT JUST BEING AWAY FROM HIM FOR ONE MINUTE IS TORTURE I'LL FIND YOU CODY.

(Sierra runs to find Cody while Chris watches disturbingly)

Chris: Welllllll that was strange

(Duncan then comes running by)

Duncan: AGGGGGGGGHHH CELION DION CUT OUTS

Chris: (Laughing) Well looks like there's another fail. So what will the others have to endure we'll stay tune and find out here on **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND**

Commercial

Author's Note

Well there's part 1 to chapter eight of the story. I had to make it into 2 parts because I realized I wouldn't be able to get all the contestants into one chapter. Good News is that i'll be updating more often now and if you guys read the author's note i posted a few days ago you'll understand. I should have part 2 up in a few days.


	10. Phobia Factor Part 2

**Chapter 9**

End of commercial

(Cody is next to face his fear)

Chris: Ok Cody you have exactly three minutes to defuse the garbage time bomb. Here's the blue prints to tell you how

Cody: (Nervously) I can't do that

Chris: (Laughing) Then I suggest you find a safe place to hide (Chris runs away)

(Scene goes to Bridgette in the woods)

Bridgette: Well I guess this isn't too bad. I just four hours left. (Laughs nervously)

(Bridgette hears a loud boom and starts to get scared)

Bridgette: Don't even try and freak me out producer people

(Cody walks in completley covered in trash and moaning)

Bridgette:  (Runs out of forest)

(Scene goes to Noah trying to life dumbells and failing miserably. Then it goes to Alejandro screaming to be let out of the small closet. Then the scene goes to Trent with Gwen)

Trent: (Talking through walkie talkie) Ok Gwen you just got 5 minutes left

Gwen: Ok hey Trent you mind telling me why your afraid of mimes so it'll pass the time

Trent: Ok well when I was five my mom took me to the carnival and when I let go of her hand for a minute she was gone. When I turned around I saw a horrible mime trying to be me. I tried to scream and run, but everytime I turned around he was still there doing fake run and scream routine

(Trent gets taped on the shoulder and turns around and sees a mime)

Trent: 

(Trent drops the walkie talkie and starts running away and the mime is running after him)

Gwen: Trent Trent!

(Trent runs around through the camp trying to get away from the mime)

Trent: Leave me alone you creepy mime stop acting like there's a wall there when there isn't

(Trent notices the dock and jumps into the water)

Trent: Ha can't get me now you creepy mime

(Mime is about to jump into the water)

Trent: No you'll get your make up wet

(Mime nods and walks off)

Trent: YES take that you stupid mime

Vampires: 4 points

(Scene goes to geoff lying by the beach)

Geoff: What a perfect sunny day

(A gray cloud suddenley appeared above Geoff and started hitting him with hail)

Geoff: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH (Starts running away)

Lindsey: Look he has a cloud following him. I want a cloud how much for a cloud.

Chris: (Laughing) I love my job

(Trent comes by Chris soak and wet)

Trent: Hey can you lower the cloud and pelt him harder

Chris: You are one sick twisted dude, but yea I can do it

(Chris puts the cloud lower and pelts him)

Geoff: 

(Geoff runs into the restrooms)

Geoff: Ha I can't get hurt in here

Werewolfs: 3 points

Chris: Man I was looking forward to burying him in hail

Trent: Bury? Oh no GWEN (Runs off)

(Scene goes to boys bathroom. Harold opens the door and sees Ninjas waiting. Harold takes out numchucks and spins them around, but unfortunatley hits himself in the kiwis.)

Vampires: 5

(Scene goes to Lindsey and Sadie taking their wigs off)

Lindsey: Yay we made it through the whole hour wearing these awlful wigs

Sadie: I know and I totally forgot how cute your hair is

Lindsey: Awwww thanks your hair is cute too

Werewolves: 5 points

(Katie is next to face her fears)

Chris: Ok Katie all you got to do is stand in front of this caged bear for 5 seconds

Katie: O-Ok

(Katie goes in front of the cage and the bear roars at her)

Chris: Good job Katie you did your five seconds

Werewolves: 6 points

(Scene goes to Trent digging Gwen out)

Trent: Gwen are you alright

(Gwen throws walkie talkie at him)

Trent: (Smiles) She's alright

Vampires: 6 points

(Tyler is next to face his fear)

Chris: Ok Tyler all you have to do is spend 3 minutes in the pen with these chickens.

Bridgette: Come on Tyler you can do it

(Tyler is sitting in the fetal position and asking for his mommy)

Chris: Well we're not getting anywhere

LeShawna: What do we do now we're all tied up

Chris: Not exactly LeShawna we still have two more challenges left

Alejandro: Oh yea Bella and Eziekel hasn't gone yet

Chris: Correct Alejandro and since Eziekel is already not cool as it is Bella will determine the final outcome.

(Eziekel sighs and Bella's eyes widen in fear)

Bella: What are you going to make me do

Chris: (Laughing evily)Don't worry Bella you let me worry about that. Bella meet me by the stage in 10 minutes and the rest of you come with me.

(Everyone looks around nervously)

10 minutes later

Chris: Ok Bella I'm going to show you the challenge before we explain it to you. Chef move the curtains.

Chef: I don't get paid enough for this (Removes the curtains)

(Bella gasps as she sees the entire cast tied up above a pool filled with man eating sharks. Both Chris and Chef are laughing hysterically)

Chris: Bella your challenge is to save the entire cast from being lowered into the man eating shark pool.

Alejandro: You are evil just plain evil

Chris: (Laughing) I know isn't it awesome. Ok Bella you have 10 minutes to find a way of saving your castmates from certain doom.

Confessional

Bella: When I saw what they were going to make me do I was thinking that there's going to be 21 funerals before the day ends.

Chris: I know very well this challenge is cruel and dangerous, but hey I don't care as long as I still get my paycheck.

End confessional

(Bella looked around to find someway of helping them)

Bella: I don't know what to do

Heather: Well you better think of something before we all end up shark food.I

(The cast is slowly lowered into the shark tank)

(Bella looks around and sees Chef handling the rope holding the cast)

Chef: You stay away i'm the only one who is going to handle the rope

(Before Bella said anything Izzy came flying in)  
Everyone: IZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Izzy: Hello Chefy

(Chef and Izzy give death glares and then start fighting. As soon as Chef let go of the rope the entire cast started falling at a fast speed. Bella grabbed the rope before they hit the shark tank. They were about a few inches away from the shark tank)

Alejandro: COME ON BELLA LIFT US UP

(Bella uses her strength to slowly lift them up away from the sharks. Chef and Izzy still using martial arts to fight each other)

Izzy: Alright Chefy you leave me no choice (Takes out bomb)

(Everyone yells and then the explosion happens)

(After the smoke cleared everyone's Silhouettes appeared)

Sorry, but there seems to technical difficulties we'll return to your broadcasting after these important messages

Edward's POV

My eyes were wide open and i'm pretty sure my mouth as the same. Everyone was pretty much shocked except for Emmett who was laughing like an idiot. I got off the couch and hit him in the head. "Hey what was that for" he scremed at me "How can you be laughing at a time like this Bella might be dead" I yelled back. "Edward she's not dead they're all fine, injured but fine" Alice said calming me down. I sat back on the couch and said "I should've known something bad will happen I knew it." Esme took my hand and said "Edward it'll be alright she'll be home soon enough." I smiled a little at that and hoped that she'll be eliminated tonight because it's torture watching her on tv being hurt and i'm not there to help her. "Hey it's back on" Emmett said exitedly.

End of commerical 

(Scene goes to everyone in the infirmiry injured and all bandaged up and Chris comes in on a wheelchair)

Chris: Ok since we all got our injuries taken care of I think it's time that I announce that the werewolves are the winners of today's challenge.

Heather: YES

Alejandro: What, but how Bella saved us from the sharks

Chris: Yes she did, but it was Izzy that RUINED MY HAIR LOOK AT IT IT LOOKS LIKE A MESS.

(Campfire ceremony)

Chris: Vampires you've all casted your vote and whoever doesn't recieve a Marshamallow tonight has to go to the dock of shame and can never return **Ever**. And since everyone here is all bandage up i'll throw them to you so let's get started.

Harold

Owen

Gwen

Trent

Cody

Duncan

Sierra

Alejandro

LeShawna

Chris: Campers this is the final Marshmallow of the evening.

(Both Izzy and Bella look nervous)

(Then helicopter lights flashed down at the campfire ceremony)

Loudspeaker: Izzy we know your down there

Izzy: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE MWUAGAGHHHHHHHHHH (Izzy runs away)

(Everyone watches disturbingly)

Chris: Ok then I guess that wraps things up night everyone

(At the docks)

Chris: Well this was an intresting episode. What more awaits our camper next episode and will I ever have a day when my hair never gets messed up. Find out next episode of **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND**.

Author's Note

Well there's the second part to phobia factor and I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Got a favor for everyone I want to put a song for TDWT so take the poll on the top ones I liked the most and let me know which want you want. So please read and review


	11. Japanese Squid?

**Chapter 10**

Emmett's POV

The rest of the family gathered around the television to get ready to watch Bella. I got to admit she's doing a lot better than I thought she would be and I got to admit it's making me kind of nervous because Jasper and I raised the stakes on the bet. Whichever one of us loses has to streak through the town at a human pace. I heard Edward chuckling and I sent him a glare. Bella better be getting voted off soon because there's no way I want to end up streaking through town and going to jail.

T.V.

Chris: Last time on Total drama island our campers had to come to face with their worse fears. While some managed to overcome their fears. Others ended up chickening out like the big babies they are. In the end it was Izzy who was forced to leave the island. Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet. Find out right now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

(Scene goes straight to the dining area)

LeShawna: (Giggling) Bella, Gwen you ain't going to believe it.

Bella: What'

LeShawna: Someone sent me a love letter

Gwen: Really who?

LeShawna: I don't know but listen to what it says.

**LeShawna I've always known I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. I admired everything about you, especially your big booty. **

(Both Bella and Gwen looked at each other strangely)

Gwen: I wonder who wrote it.

Bella: Well I highly doubt it's Duncan and Owen doesn't seem like the romantic type

LeShawna: Yea Cody's too busy with Sierra. What about Trent.

Gwen: No that's not his hand writing

(Bella and LeShawna look at Gwen suspiciously)

Gwen: (Laughs nervously) Not that I would know

(Chris Enters)

Chris: Ok campers your next challenge will be taking place in a different country.

Heather:What? You got to be kidding me

Chris: Afraid not Heather

Geoff: So where are we going Chris

Chris: (Smiles evilly) Oh you'll see Geoff. Meet me in front of camp in ten minutes.

(Everyone looked around nervously wondering what their next challenge could be)

(10 minutes later everyone gasps at the giant airplane in front of them, that looked like it was built with nothing but tape)

Chris: All aboard

Duncan: You don't expect us to get on that piece of junk do you

Heather: Yea is it even safe

Chris: (Smiles evilly) Did I forget to mention whichever team wins the challenge, will earn a trip to the spa

(Every camper then bolted onto the plane, except Owen who was freaking out.)

Owen: (Scared) No I hate planes I'm not getting on it.

(Chris hits him over the head with a frying pan)

Commercial

Edward's POV

I can't believe that bastard Chris would dare put my Bella in danger by making her ride in that thing he called a plane. "I wonder where they're headed to" Emmett asked. "Hopefully somewhere in Greece, Rome, or Paris" Alice said excitedly. Jasper grimaced and said "Probably not, have you not seen this show, knowing Chris he's probably taking them somewhere less exciting." Carlisle nodded and said "That's true." "Well if their going to another country, the challenge must have something to do with the culture" Rosalie said. "That's not a bad idea" Esme said. "QUIET it's about to come back on" Alice said cheerfully. I would pray that the challenge wouldn't be awful, but after weeks of watching it I can tell that ain't going to happen anytime soon.

T.V.

(On the plane with Owen still knocked out)

Chris: Now I know you are all probably wondering what the next challenge is.

Heather: Will you just spit it out already

Chris: Don't worry I will I just a couple of announcements to make

(Everyone groans)

Chris: (Turns to werewolves) Good news for the werewolves the producers and I have decided to even the teams, but for only this one time. So welcome your new cast mate

(Courtney enters and everyone gasps)

Everyone: COURTNEY!

Courtney: (Smirks) Missed me

Heather: (Mad)What why is she here. You said once someone is eliminated the can never come back ever.

Chris: (Thinks it through for a moment) I lied

Courtney: (Smirking) That and he would have to cough up a million dollars if he didn't let me back in the competition.

(Everyone looks at Chris)

Chris: (Shrugs) What can I say girls got a kick butt lawyer

Confessional

Heather: Great now we have miss know it all back on our team. Man can this get any worse.

Alejandro: Besides Heather, Courtney is a serious threat to my winnings. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her.

End of confessional

Chris: Now before I tell you where we are going. I must warn you that for my entertainment and your suffering you'll all have to sing a musical.

Everyone: WHATTTTTTT!

Confessional

Bella: He can't be serious I can't sing for the life of me.

End of confessional

(Duncan tries to get to Chris, but is restrained by Geoff and Alejandro)

Duncan: (Mad and trying to get to Chris) Are you freaking kidding me

Chris: (Shakes his head in laughter) No Duncan I'm not

Katie: What are we suppose to sing about

Chris: Good question Katie. You'll sing your song when you hear this ring.

(Ding)

Chris: You all have to sing, solo or not or it's an automatic elimination

(Everyone groans, while Chris laughs at their misfortune)

Chris: Ok now the place we're going is filled with magnificent wonders like Origami, Kimonos, Samurai, and for geeks like Harold, Anime.

(Ezeikel raises his hand while jumping up and down)

Chris: (Annoyed) Ezeikel

Ezeikel: Paris

Chris: (Pinches his nose) No Ezeikel

(Chef Comes out in a samurai uniform and Chris regains his cheery self)

Chris: JAPAN

Harold: What kind of Samurai outfit is that, it's totally unrealistic

Chris: (Getting extremely annoyed) Harold Shut up

Harold: I mean gosh if your going to impersonate a samurai at least make it look real

(Chris and Chef give each other a Sadistic smile and Chef went over and sliced the door in half causing the contestants to go flying out of the plane)

Everyone: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH

(Chris and Chef holding onto the plane)

Chris: YOU COULD'VE JUST LANDED THE PLANE

Chef: NA THIS MAKES IT MORE EXITING

(All the contestants are still screaming as they're falling from the sky. Then suddenly they all hear a bing)

Noah: SERIOUSLY I MEAN SERIOUSLY

Chris: (Loudspeaker) SING AND I MIGHT JUST SAVE YOU SORRY EXCUSES FOR REALITY STARS

Courtney: **We're singing as we're falling**

Heather: **While some are cannon-balling**

(Katie and Sadie are cannon-balling)

Alejandro: **Our lives begin to flash before our eyes**

Noah and Owen: **We might just go Ka-blooey**

Harold and Tyler: **Get smushed and and become chewy**

Everyone: **Cept there's tons we wanna do before we dieeeeeee **

(Drum Roll)

LeShawna: **Billionairess**

Cody: **Billiards Champion**

DJ: **Make it home to see my momma **

Sierra: **Marry Cody **(Flies over to Cody and falls down with him)

Bridgette: **Catch a barrel**

Lindsey: **Be an actress in a drama**

Courtney: **Corporate Lawyer**

Gwen: **Prom Destroyer**

Duncan: (Crackles knuckles) **Kill Chris**

Bella: **Make it home alive**

Ezeikel: **Don't die**

Harold: **Be a Ninja with throwing stars**

Alejandro: **Lion Tamer**

Owen: (Flying up) **New Food Namer**

Tyler:**Repairman for the parallel bars**

(Music softens a little)

Noah: **But first we must cease dropping our goal here would be stopping**

Sadie: **Before we smash into the ground into the Skyyyy**

DJ: **Flat into little pieces**

Harold: (Holding his feet up) **Heads merged with our feet-ses**

LeShawna: **That would really suck and here's why**

Bridgette: **We'd like to keep on living**

(Alejandro grabs Bridgette's hand)

Alejandro: **So Chris we're hope your giving**

Sierra: **Some wings**

Courtney: **A jetpack**

Gwen: **A rift in time**

Heather: **Parachute?**

Noah: **Waterbed**

Tyler: **Trampoline **

Katie: **Springy shoes**

Alejandro: **Rocket boots**

Lindsey: **Flying Squirrel **

LeShawna: **Bubble bath**

Lindsey: **I change to bubbles too**

DJ: **MOMMA**

Owen: **Pizza NO! Chips and some dip will Doooooo**

(Camera pans out and shows the contestants formed a human circle with Owen in the middle and moved)

Everyone: **Cause there's still so much to do before we die. Yeah we said it. There's still so much to do, there's still much to do, there's still so much to do before we dieee. YEAH! **(The contestants let go of each others hand)

Everyone: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

(As they were falling they landed into a giant bowl of rice)

Geoff: (Getting out of the rice bowl) Dude that was seriously messed up

Trent: (Rubbing his head) Yea I know

Harold: Japan finally I know everything about the culture here

LeShawna:(Angry) What you know just sent us free falling out of a plane

Harold: But I studied the Japan Language for years

Alejandro: You know Japanese too. LeShawna(speaks Japanese)

LeShawna: What's that mean

Alejandro: I said you are as beautiful as the most delicate flower.

(LeShawna blushes and Harold looks mad)

Commercial

Emmett's POV

I didn't think it was possible to laugh so much, but here I was laughing on the floor clutching my sides. Dude that was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen in my entire existence and that's saying something. If it was possible I would probably die of laughter. The whole family was in shock their mouths were all hanging wide opened. "T-That was totally awesome" I said through my laughing. Edward growled at me and said "Emmett she could've been killed. "Well she wasn't" I stated back at him. "Well now we know what she wants to do before she dies" I said. Jasper was trying to keep us both calm, but it wasn't working. Man I'm going to miss watching this show when Bella's eliminated. It just won't be the same without her.

T.V.

(Scene goes to the campers and Chris outside a curtain area)

Chris: Okay campers your challenge is something I like to call Iron Chef

(Curtain unravels and reveals a huge kitchen)

Chris: For this challenge you'll be making a Japanese food dish I like to call squid.

(Everyone had disgusted looks on their faces)

Chris: One team member will have to go dive into the aquarium and get a live squid and then bring It back to your team to cook it. Whichever team makes the best squid dish wins the challenge and a trip to the spa. Duncan will fish for the squid for the vampires and Courtney for the werwolves. Go ahead and take 5 minutes to come up with what you want to make.

(Vampires)

LeShawna: So anyone know how to make food out of squid.

Bella: I haven't have the slightest idea

Harold: I can I can, please

Trent: Are you sure Harold

Duncan:Yea haven't you caused enough trouble for one day.

(Harold looks down sadly, which Alejandro noticed and decided to use this as his advantage)

Alejandro: Come on guys lets let him do it I mean he can't be that bad

Duncan: Whatever don't blame me when we lose.

(Werewolves)

Heather: Ok since I'm the only one capable of cooking I volunteer myself to be leader who else agrees.

(Lindsey and Ezeikel put their hands up)

Courtney: Hey who put you in charge, I should be the leader since I obviously have more skills for it.

Heather: What did you say

(This time both of them were in each others faces until Bridgette and Geoff pulled them apart)

Geoff: Come on guys we need to work together

Bridgette: Yea we're a team and this challenge is going to need all of us to work together.

(Courtney and Heather gave each other death glares.)

Chris: Your 5 minutes are up Courtney, Duncan get ready. (Looks at watch) GO

(Both of them ran and swam right into the tank, while they were many squids they were trying to find the biggest one. Unfortunately both of them spotted the biggest one. Duncan believed he was faster than her and swam for it, until she kicked him right in the kiwis and then took his face and smashed against the plastic window. Courtney quickly grabbed the squirming squid and went back up.)

(Courtney quickly got out of the Tank and headed to her team to prepare the meal, while Duncan came up with a squid stuck to his face. And while the vampires were trying to get the squid off Duncan, DJ was instructing his team on how to prepare the meal.

Duncan: (After getting squid off his face) Finally

Katie: What are we going to do the werwolves are so far ahead

(They see the werewolves actually working together to prepare their food.)

Alejandro: Harold said he was skilled enough to make Japan squid food. Right Harold?

(Harold looks nervously)

Duncan:I told you he couldn't do it, he's just a nerd

(Harold got mad and took the squid and slapped Duncan across the cheek with it, shocking everyone)

Harold: I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU. I'm tired of it, I could handle you putting my hands in a glass of water making me pee myself, even putting my bed into the creek, but I'm done so you figure out how to make a squid meal.

(He once again slaps him with the squid)

Harold:Go **** yourself (Pulls Duncans pants down)

(Everyone in the entire room stood there shock of what Harold just did)

Confessional

LeShawna: Harold sticking up to Duncan, never saw that one coming, but hey Duncan did deserve

Duncan:Ok I got to give the guy credit for standing up for himself and yea I guess I did had that coming

End of confessional

Chris: (Laughing) that was totally awesome (Duncan looked at Chris murderously)

Chris: Ok then it's time for the judging of the squid.

Bella: (whispering to LeShawna) What are we going to do

(LeShawna thought about it for a moment and suddenly got an idea)

Chris: Vampires your up first

Alejandro: (Laughing nervously) Well you see Chris-

LeShawna: Here it is, it's a squid dog

(LeShawna presented the squid which was in the hot dog bun, Chris looked petrified, but took it and bite it. When he realized that one of it's tentacles was moving, he spitted it out and screamed)

Chris: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME

(After he calmed down he went over to the werewolves)

Chris: Hope you guys have something better

DJ: Why yes we do Chris it's called Squid sushi

(DJ unlifted the lid to reveal the squid cut up into many pieces stuffed with Cheese inside. Chris took a piece off the tray and ate it and seemed delighted by it)

Chris: It looks like we have a winner

Werewolves: YEA

Chris: Vampires looks like I'll be meeting you at the campfire

(Campfire ceremony)

Chris: Before we begin, I got to ask how did it feel to get hit across the face with a squid Duncan

Duncan: (Growling) If you want to live I suggest you shut up

Chris: Sheesh. Campers one of you will be going home tonight, whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must immediantley take the walk of shame to the boat of loser and can never come back ever. So let's start

Bella

LeShawna

Katie

Alejandro

Gwen

Sadie

Trent

Cody

Owen

Sierra

Chris: Campers this is the final Marshmallow of the evening

(Both Harold and Duncan looked a little nervous)

Duncan

Duncan: Alright

Chris: Sorry Harold it looks like it's your time to go

(Harold walks toward the boat of losers and then turns around to face everyone)

Harold: Goodbye Total Drama I will never forget you. LeShawna I meant every word in that letter.

LeShawna: (Shocked) That was you

Bella:No-

Gwen: Way

(LeShawna runs over to Harold and picks him and kisses him before Chef takes him away.)

LeShawna: I'll see you later baby

Confessional

Alejandro: I can't believe my plan actually worked. The rest of them should be simple as soon as one of them isn't of any use to me I'll use them to make us fail the challenge and convince everyone else to vote them out. Victory will be so sweet.

End confessional

Chris: Well that concludes this weeks episode of Total Drama. Now that Alejandro has his plan in action who will stay loyal to one another and who will back stab each other. Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Author's Note

Well there' chapter 10 and I hoped everyone liked I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time because I was having issues with my account and for some reason it just started to work again. I know this wasn't my best chapter, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. I decided to put Courtney back in because I know how much people like her and all that. So please review and give me suggestions for challenges,


End file.
